


Chicken Spots

by Oparu



Series: The Bottomless Sea 'Verse / Dragon Outlaw Queen ficlets [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Other, Polyamory, dragon outlaw queen family, seriously tooth-rotting family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicken pox runs through Storybrooke. Those from the First Curse are immune but the newer arrivals have never been exposed to the disease. Maleficent ends up quarantined with Roland, who will infect both of his parents if he sees them.  Regina's busy trying to control the crisis, and Lily, Henry, Maleficent and Roland watch some movies and cook badly and listen to Mal's stories of what it was like to be a little dragon, long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinewithalltheuntold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinewithalltheuntold/gifts).



> written for shinewithalltheuntold, because she deserves all the lovely fic.

"He has little red spots," she tells Regina over the little phone, thing. 

Roland, sweet boy, woke up with them. He'd been poorly for the last few days, a little feverish, tired, and she sympathizes entirely because that's just been her state of being for the last few weeks. He's not nauseated, like she is, so she jokingly tells him he's not going to have a baby and he makes a face.

He's better since the spots, now that she thinks about it. He's still tired, and curls up against her on the sofa. When he's not ill he loves choosing books and running over to her but he's not up to that now so she brings them over with a flick of her wrist. He knows them all better than she does, so Roland describes the covers, because he doesn't know the titles. 

It's been amusing. Then Regina called, which she did answer correctly, for once, only because Roland told her to push the green button. 

"He's is better, less warm," she says. 

"Did you eat? Both of you?"

"Who is it?" Roland asks her, shifting in her arms. 

"Regina," she says to him, but Regina hears it. 

"What?"

Mal smiles and his little red-spotted face grins up at her. He looks like a red rock lizard from the far deserts in the south. He'd like that, being a lizard. "I'm telling Roland that you are present on the phone. Do you wish to speak with him? He's better than I am at this."

"Is he well enough?"

"Yes, dear," she says, handing it to him. 

"Regina?" He smiles and nods when she talks. "We're reading." 

She can almost fill in what Regina's saying in the pauses. 

"Chicken nuggets," he says. "And pudding, and applesauce."

Mal strokes his hair while Regina comments on that. 

"No not together!" he insists, laughing. "First chicken, then applesauce, last pudding." 

Regina must have said something funny because he giggles and then hands the phone back. "You."

"I did feed him," Mal reminds her. "I did."

"I wasn't insisting that you hadn't," Regina says. Her sigh carries over the phone and Mal pictures her resting her elbows on the desk. "Did you eat?" 

"I am growing fond of chicken nuggets. Especially the ones shaped like little creatures who do not exist." 

"Dinosaurs did exist, they do not exist anymore." Someone talks in the background and Regina sighs again, this time heavier. "I'll call back." 

Then she's gone. Mal sets the phone aside and looks down at Roland's little face covered in dots. "What do you want to read next? Pirates or this one, about the chicken--"

"Dinosaurs!" Roland corrects her. "The chicken only looks like dinosaurs." 

"Is the book about chicken?"

"No! It's about dinosaurs!" He drags it up into his lap, guiding her hands to it. "Dinosaurs are like dragons. They're all scaly."

"You're a little scaly today," she says, looking at his spots. "Maybe you're a dragon."

He tilts his chin to look at her, and wrinkles his nose. "Could I be a dragon?"

"It's very complicated," she teases. "Can you roar?" 

He roars very well for a tiny little human, sick as he is. She kisses his forehead and settles in to read the book, again. 

She's finished the grand tale of the dinosaurs and is half-way through a story about a toaster, because in this world, even toasters get stories, when the phone rings again. She lifts it up, staring at the little picture of Regina and her name on the screen. 

Roland taps the green button. "Regina."

Lifting it to her ear, she taps the tip of his nose, making him smile. "I haven't eaten him yet, if that's what you're asking. I am tempted. There's still pudding on his face over here--" Pretending to nibble on his cheek makes him shriek and giggle and he squirms but doesn't leave her arms. 

"You're still all right?"

"We're fine," she says, then looks at Roland. "Are we fine?"

He nods. "We're fine, Regina." Reaching for the phone, he takes it. "We're okay. We aren't even watching movies."

They ramble for a bit and he yawns, then scratches his itchy arm. Mal nudges his hand. 

"Don't scratch, it makes your scales fall off." 

He shakes his head and hands the phone back. 

"Mal?"

"I'm here, with my scaly little dragon!" 

Roland continues to giggle, making dragon sounds that are actually a reasonable approximation of a dragon about his size. 

"Very good," she whispers to him, then turns her attention to Regina. 

"Mal, he has chicken pox."

Regina says this as if it means something, like she does so many things. 

"I am not aware of chicken pox. Is it a curse?" 

"It's an illness, children get it, and like Roland, they're a little sick, but it can make adults very ill." Regina's tone drops, growing with concern. "Did Robin call? Is he back?"

That's why Regina's been so busy. This chicken spots disease is some kind of crisis. "No, he hasn't. You've been the only one." 

Regina's voice softens, and her throat's too tight. She must be terrified. "Can you catch human diseases?" 

"No, no," she answers quickly. Roland hears her tone and looks up, almost worried. She makes a face at him and he turns his attention back to the book, looking back at the previous pages and reminding himself of the story. 

"At least, not in my experience."

"You're sure?" Regina asks again without losing any of her worry.

"I have never caught a disease from a human. Unless we count you, and my current condition as a disease--"

"Don't let Robin in the house, Henry and Lily, anyone who was part of the first curse or lived here, they can't get it, but Robin could be sick. Okay?"

"He's going to be heartbroken that he can't be with our little spotted boy."

Regina pauses. "I know, I'll try to be home soon."

Mal wraps her fingers around Roland's, again stopping him from scratching his neck. "We're fine. I'm sure I can come up for something for dinner that isn't chicken nuggets."

"Pudding!" Roland insists. 

"Or pudding."

"Don't worry overly much."

"I won't."

"You will," Mal corrects, "but we love you."

"We love you," Roland repeats. 

There's a soft sound, like Regina catching her breath. "I love you both. I'm sorry, I have to go."

The phone clicks and Mal sets it aside again. Chicken spots is not something she's heard of, but Roland seems to be fine, if itchy. 

"Well, where were we?" she asks, trying to remember what voice she used for the toaster. 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina is not home soon. Chicken spots is a greater crisis than she realized. Fortunately, of the very short list of things Maleficent has learned to cook, all the parts are in Regina's well stocked pantry. Roland hovers around her legs while she removes the funny hard noodles out of the pantry and grabs the sauce.

"Not lasagna," Roland repeats, because he remembers that it is far too diffuclt for them. 

"No dear, that's a Regina dinner."

"Regina's working," he says, taking the noodles are carrying them over to the island. "So is Mama and Papa."

She pulls out the stool so he can watch what she's doing at the stove. He likes that, even when it's only boiling water and not some fantastic Regina creation. She chops up the sausage Regina called twice to remind her about. While her hands are busy, the phone sits on the island next to Roland, formally his responsibility while she's cooking. She half-wishes she could give it to him all the time because he always hits the correct button and never has to call Regina back and explain that she didn't want to hang on up her.

No, they're not dying. 

No, she didn't suddenly develop a weakness to chicken spots and whatever awful thing Regina is worried now about hasn't occurred. 

"Papa!" Roland chirps when the phone rings. He answers it, he always gets it right. "Where are you, Papa?"

She looks over Regina's neatly written instructions on the side of the fridge while he talks to Robin. Pasta cooks for ten minutes and there's a timer in the drawer. The timer is a round, red plastic apple, for reasons of Regina's quietly terrible sense of humor. She touches it, then lifts it, trying to remember what the trick to it is. One does something. Eventually she gives up and taps it with magic so the little apple obediently turns, setting itself. That's the trick. One spins it. Maleficent might remember that. 

Regina has written that sausages have to be cooked in a pan until they are no longer pink because humans can't eat raw meat. That's far too time consuming, and Mal sets them in a pan to be scorched when she's ready for them. Sauce only needs to heat up, and that she also doesn't need the stove for. It's the wet heat that's more difficult. 

"You can't come here," Roland says into the phone. "Regina says you'll get sick if you see me."

"I miss you, love you," he adds, then hands the phone up. "Papa wants to talk to you."

She switches the phone to her left hand and holds it to her ear. They're so awkward these little things. 

"Roland says you're cooking," he starts. 

"I'm following Regina's directions, I'm not sure if that counts as cooking." 

The little timer ticks away and Roland watches her. She smirks at him then waves her hand, and the stove flares to life with magical fire, which makes him laugh. He tugs and her sleeve, watching to see and she gets him a chair, keeping him a safe distance away. 

"Is Roland all right? He sounds better." 

She can't imagine how hard it is to be in his place, knowing where his son is and that he's ill but unable to see him. 

"His fever's down, and he's been quite a cheerful companion." 

Standing on the chair, he can cuddle into her side, and as much as she cares for him, she's neither of his parents, and she doesn't know him as well as Regina, but it's so easy to be affectionate with him, to hold him close. 

"And you?" Robin continues.

"I'm trying not to poison either of us with attempts at cooking." 

Roland giggles, because it is messier than Regina does it, and she still has to cheat, which he loves. 

"Here, speak to Roland while I drain the pasta." She hands the phone back, pouring the water out while steam curls up from the sink. It's not danger to her, but watching her, Roland might get the wrong idea, and it would hurt him.

Water drained and sausages suitably brown, she takes the phone back and starts to stir it all together. 

"Pasta?" Robin teases. "You're ambitious tonight."

She chuckles. "It is in no way comparable to Regina's lasagna." Preparing a bowl for Roland, she sets it at the table. 

"Blow on it," he begs. "Please." 

Rolling her eyes as if he's asked for a dreadfully difficult thing, she blows some of the heat off of it using her magic, it drifts into the air, dissipating like fireflies fading away. He claps and grabs his fork. He'll eat while Robin worries in her ear. 

"I assure you, your son is eating, and well cared for, we read together, and Lily's bringing us movies that she thinks Roland will like."

He chuckles a little. "She mentioned that. Apparently one of them is about some version of me. How's your head?"

"Still attached."

"And your stomach?"

"Better than yesterday, and, since you're bound to ask, I'm going to eat with Roland and he'll make sure I finish all of my pasta or there won't be any ice cream for me."

Roland nods, feigning sternness. "That's right."

Robin's laugh is just as bright over the phone. "It seems you're well matched."

"We miss you, but we're all right. I promise. We're looking after each other." 

He sighs over the phone, but she can hear his smile in his voice, as if he was there. "If Marian and I can't be with him, I can't think of anyone better than you and Regina to look after him. I'll see him in a few days." 

Mal drags her fork through her pasta, and has to look at the window, not at Roland, because her eyes sting. "I love you," she says. 

His voice is rich and soft and she could wrap herself in it. "And I you, and the dragon boy."

Smirking at Roland, she watches him smile back. "He's a little scaley."

"So he told me," Robin teases. He sighs again, then he's serious. "If it's too much--"

She doesn't understand why everyone is so worried about her ability to care for Roland. It's only a few days. "I have Lily, and Henry, and Regina, when the town can spare her. Roland and I will be fine." 

"She's exhausted," Robin says, and she hears the longing because he must not have been able to spend much time with Regina either. 

Roland's still happily eating, and not really listening to her. He's very neat for a child. 

She nods, even though Robin can't see it. "Regina sounded like she'd been half-extinguished."

"So many people are ill, and many can't be near them for fear of catching the disease." That frustration clings to his words again. 

"We need you healthy," Mal reminds him. 

She takes a bite, and it's not bad. The sauce isn't spicy enough, but it never ish. She flicks the hot sauce out of the cupboard and onto the table with a hint of magic and Roland applauds. 

"I know, but I should be able to help you with Roland, to help the town--"

"You are helping," she reminds him. "You are one of the most helpful people I know, Robin of Locksley." She's not even sure what he's doing, no one tells he the details of what their 'work' involves unless she asks and the asking is so complicated. She never understands half of the context of the words they use. 

"You need to eat," he says and she must not have hidden her eating very well. It's hard to hold the phone. 

"I'm eating," she says, barely understandable. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Roland chides from his place and she has to cover her mouth not to laugh sauce up her nose.

"Robin, I've been chastised."

"Go, eat. Call me if you need anything, anything at all." 

"I will." She takes a breath. "I enjoy hearing your voice, even if it involves this contraption." 

"You'll get used to it. I hear dragons are very adaptable," Robin finishes. "Goodnight, love." 

Mal sets the phone down and finally takes a real bite without having to worry about speaking. Roland's nearly done before she's halfway and he slips down to play with his legos. They've nearly made it through a day and they're both all right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily stops by to help Mal with Roland, Marian visits and gets to know the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is twice as long as the rest and there's still apparently tons I need to write. Have all the fluff, lovely DOQ folks.

"I don't want it," Roland complains, covering his ears. 

She nods sympathetically and sits down next to him beside the bathtub. "I'm sorry, I'm not you're itchy and hot and putting things in my ears doesn't make me happy either."

"It hurts," he insists. It doesn't, but his fever is back, and he's a sick, irritable little boy. She sympathises with that too, being achy and exhausted is a fairly hideous state of existence, but she's had more time to become tolerant and she knows this has a reason. His spotted little malady has no point. 

"Why don't you do me first, and then you'll believe me that it doesn't hurt?"

He crawls into her lap then, reaching for the thermometer because that suggestion is much better. She should have thought of that five minutes ago, before the tears. 

"Here, this makes it turn on, and then you hold this until it beeps." Sitting very still, she helps him find her ear beneath her hair. He only paws her neck a little and then it's in her ear. The beeping is a little loud, and he pulls it down, handing it to her. 

"See? That didn't hurt."

"What do the numbers mean?" he asks. 

"What numbers are they?" He's meant to be learning them, they've been on the fridge. 

Roland follows them with his finger, settling again into her lap. He's been so warm this morning, but he's still not a pregnant dragon. "One, zero, three, five. That's hot."

"I know, I don't think you're that hot, little one."

"Can I do it again?" he turns, ready to stick that device in her ear again and she nods, kissing his spotted forehead. 

"Yes, after you." 

"Please?"

"After you, you know it's quick." 

He starts to beg again and gives in, it's easy to forgive the argument, the chase to the bathroom and his tears when he smiles like that. 

"Ready?"

"Beep!" he says, and she laughs, because it's not done, but he's trying to mess it up. 

"Was that it?"

"Yes." The thermometer beeps on its own a moment later and he giggles.

"What numbers is it now?"

"One, zero, zero, six." He curls into her arms, tired now, almost impossibly small for someone so heavy. "Is that high?"

"Not to high," she says, stroking his hair. "We just have to be aware of it."

"For Regina?"

"And your mother and father," she adds, hoping mentioning them doesn't make him sad. He only snuggles closer. 

"Why are you warmer than me?"

"Because I'm a dragon, and you're a boy, even if you're a spotted boy right now." She has to get up off the floor and take him somewhere nicer. He's not that heavy, and she shifts around before she stands up. He clings to her, as he has most of the morning when he's not trying to push her away. 

The doorbell rings, of course, while she's carrying him down the stairs and they answer it together, him half-asleep on her shoulder. 

Lily's on the list of people she can let in, and she shifts the brown paper bag in her arms and gets that look. "Hi Mom."

Roland waves sleepily at Lily. 

"Lily, I didn't know you were coming."

"You would have changed out of your fancy pajamas?" Lily asks, letting herself in. Lily heads towards the kitchen and Roland seems to have no desire to be set down yet, so she follows her daughter, watching Lily stick containers into the fridge. 

"Not for you."

Lily chuckles and holds up a series of those DVD things that resemble books and aren't. "I brought some of my favorites, and one with Robin Hood, because I thought little guy might appreciate that. Your dad is a fox in this one." 

He reaches for it and that destabilizes them so she sets him down. He takes the DVDs and looks them over, studying the pictures. 

"I brought one with dragons, and one with Robin Hood and this one with a cute bunny, because your grandma said she liked it."

Mal reaches for Lily's shoulder, stroking her arm. That might have been a difficult conversation, but she's trying. She tries so hard. "Are children's movies usually about animals?" 

"Frequently, you can get a message into one without anyone thinking it's too controversial if you have a cute thing, and kids love animals."

She studies the oddly designed dragons on the back of one of the DVDs and hands it Roland. "What do you think? Lily brought ice cream, so we can have ice cream and watch a movie." Henry said that was a pretty normal thing to do when kids were sick. 

"I'll get it," Lily says, "go, sit, you've been chasing him all morning."

And that's where that look comes from. "Lily, I'm fine."

"I bet your temperature's higher than his is," she says, slamming the cupboard door a little harder than perhaps she should have done. 

"Roland, do you want to pick your movie and get started?"

He nods and heads to the living room. He knows how the DVD player works, because just like the phone, he understands it better. 

Lily removes the ice cream from the freezer and attacks it with the scoop as if she's removing its' innards. Moving to stand beside her, she touches Lily's shoulder. She doesn't pull away, which is always the fear, but she takes Mal's hand and holds it against her own cheek. 

"You promise this is normal? You're burning up." 

Mal strokes her cheek. She's so protective. "It happened with you."

"And that's okay?" Lily's emotions echo raw in her voice but she never wants to define them, or admit what she's feeling. "If you were human--"

She rests both of her hands on Lily's shoulders and kisses her cheek. "Thankfully, I am not. Yes, it's warm, but that's supposed to happen. When I was pregnant with you, I first suspected you were with me because of the heat. Here," she pauses, and takes Lily's hand. She resists at first then lets her hand be guided to hot spot just below her navel. "See? That's what you felt like, and you grew, and settled, and it didn't feel like a fever after you were a little bigger."

Turning slowly, Lily looks at her hand on her belly, then up. 

"Everything else, the headache and the nausea, they're extra human symptoms, because resurrection magic isn't really meant to be used in this way. It's about vengeance and pain, not life."

Lily holds her hand so still that Mal's almost afraid that she's angry, then her thumb moves, just a little. "But you're okay? You're not weakened or anything, you're not going to get chicken pox from being with Roland, because that--"

She grabs Lily, hugs her tight because she shouldn't be so afraid. "I'm fine."

"Mom."

"I promise I'm fine," she whispers again, cradling Lily's shoulders to her. "Have you ever been sick?"

Lily pauses, and then she pulls back. "I've had colds."

"Those ar unavoidable it seems, and maybe once or twice you were wet enough that it got into your lungs, but you never had chicken spots or any of those-"

"Did you say spots?"

Mal tilts her head. "Yes, that's it's name. Chicken spots."

"Pox," Lily corrects, beaming. "I guess they could sound alike on the phone. It's called 'chicken pox' like 'a pox on all your houses', 'smallpox'..." she drifts, perhaps realizing that Mal has heard of none of these things. "Never mind. How did you know I wasn't sick as a kid?" 

Maleficent holds her daughter's chin in her hand, and stares, trying to take her all in. She should know this creature, have her life written into her bones but she missed so much. "That's the dragon, not even being without magic could take that from you." 

"My adoptive parents always thought it was weird."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't," Lily stops her. "I'm here now, right? That's what matters." She holds her eyes, and there's hope there before Lily looks away. "Go, make sure he's got the movie right. I'll bring you both ice cream."

Mal is not helpful with the DVD mechanism. Roland knows it, even knows which buttons to press on the wand that controls it. He loves his Papa being a fox, loves the singing, and the big bear that is Little John, who has nearly raised the boy as a second father. 

He's tired though, and first his head is on her arm, then her lap, and then he's fast asleep. Not even singing rosters and evil snakes can wake him. 

Lily stops the film, and changes the channel. "He'll make us watch it again if we watch it now. Don't want to spoil it for you."

She smirks, reaching across to touch Lily's shoulder. "Even I know this story, the selfish prince rises, is defeated, and then the land is ruled by a good and fair king, until he fails to have an heir, or gambles, or drinks or loses his wife."

"So cynical," Lily teases. 

"I've seen where the legends come from, it's different." 

Lily rubs her hand, smiling. "Want me to move him? Is he heavy?"

"He's not," she starts, then stops, because maybe her stomach wasn't ready for ice cream. Even though it's quite possibly the best invention of the new world, and was deliciousz now her stomach twists, shoving up into her chest. 

Lily very gently lifts Roland enough for her to slip out from underneath him. "You have that look."

"What look?" 

"Robin calls it 'don't tell Regina'," Lily says, half-smiling. "Apparently she fusses worse than he does."

She almost laughs, because it's entirely true. Robin's more accepting, while Regina wants to be able to do something, anything, to make it better. "It's all right.'

"It's not," Lily insists. She touches her arm, then holds her hand. "Throwing up sucks, and I should have known better than to give you ice cream."

"Lily-"

The doorbell takes away their opportunity to argue about that. Maleficent strokes Roland's head, making sure he's still asleep before following Lily to the door. Henry would just come in, and Regina's already found excuses to stop by twice, but she wouldn't ring the doorbell. Mal catches Lily's arm, holding her. 

"I've got it," Lily says, but she follows anyway. 

Marian stands on the porch, basket in hand. She's slowly started to wear the clothes of this world, and she seems more comfortable in them each time Mal sees her, but she shifts her weight now. 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Marian begins and something in her voice makes Mal's chest ache and it's not just the nausea. 

"We're watching a movie, and the little guy's asleep. Not that you could get that close," Lily says, slipping her hands into her pockets. "Sorry."

"I understand the caution," Marian says. She holds forth the basket. "I brought food, some of the stew he likes, and bread, I heard--"

"That I can't cook," Mal finishes for her. 

"Yes, nor should you, I'm sure it's not that useful if you're-"

Mal waves her apology away. "Thank you, I'm sure he'll love having something you made."

The basket, which would, should, smell delightful, like herbs and fresh bread, is easily too much and Lily takes it. Sweet Lily notices so much.

Marian's closer, her hands folded over her sweater, because she has nothing to hold. "Thank you again for watching him, I'm so sorry it happened this way. I should-"

"Be well," Mal interrupts, wishing she could do anything to ease their separation. Marian's pain vibrates, like Robin's. "He's safe. He misses you both, and he's a sweet boy. He's easy to look after."

"He likes you." Marian fidgets with her sleeve. "He talks about you all the time, his dragons, and Henry, he's so fond of all of you."

She smiles, as does Lily, and this would be a very nice conversation, even on the porch in her pajamas, if her stomach would decide that it could tolerate ice cream. Which, it seems, today it cannot. She starts to make an excuse, but there's not a reason to flee this conversation and Lily will still be here and Marian will only join the list of people who are concerned.

The back of her throat stings, and she's so used to it burning for much better reasons than this. Fire she can handle, this is pure frustration. She touches Lily's arm, then warps the air, moves without walking, without teleporting, because her stomach will only be controlled until now. 

Vomiting is undignified, vulnerable, so very human that it makes her eyes water. It comes in stages, this retching, as if her stomach has to empty more than once, to be sure it's entirely vacant. It's better in this form, only wet and unpleasant, as a dragon, this would be far too destruction. Her stomach heaves twice more, spasming even though there is nothing left to spit up. 

Sweat coats her skin, and the water she rinses her mouth with seems almost offensively sweet. She has to go back, Marian will have to know and, much like Robin, it seems she has a heart full of concern. 

Lily stands in front of the door when she returns, still shaky, lightheaded, but blissfully no longer nauseated. 

"You can't," Lily protests again, a hint of fire in her voice. "It's not worth the risk to you. Mom's fine."

"She-"

"She does that," Lily says. She shakes her head, and she starts to speak before Mal touches her shoulder. 

"It's all right, you can can tell her."

"Tell me what?" Marian demands, her little body so close to pushing into the house, as if she could get past Lily and her magic. Courageous. 

Lily takes Mal's arm, and leads her to the porch steps. "Sit." She waves Marian over, sitting beside her. She strokes a damp lock of hair out of Mal's face. "Mom's pregnant, and I guess it's okay if you know."

"Pregnant?" Marian repeats, not sitting. She heads down the steps, wanting to get a better look at Maleficent. "You're pregnant?"

She nods, resting her head on Lily's shoulder. The strange sort of euphoria that follows not being nauseated any more is a blissful thing. "I realize that is not-"

"I thought you had this chicken plague--" Marian says, pacing on Regina's sidewalk. "That you'd allowed yourself to catch it looking after Roland. Are you safe now, is your child--?"

"Perfectly," Mal replies. The inside of her mouth feels alien, even though it's hers, and has always been hers. She makes a face and Lily, who has been practicing her magic, makes a glass of water appear on the steps beside her. Mal beams at her and her smile only grows when a bottle of whiskey follows. 

Lily pours two glasses and hands one to Marian. "Here, it'll help, and Mom and I are immune to most human diseases, it seems, including chicken pox." 

Marian turns the glass in her hand, then drinks, all of it, and hands it back to Lily. "So you and Robin?"

"Oh no," Mal swallows her water and winces. It still tastes of metal. "This is Regina's fault."

"Regina."

"Magic is more of a factor than anything else," Lily explains, refilling Marian's glass. "I guess because we're magical creatures, we get knocked up by the right magic." She rubs her shoulder, then toys with her hair again. "Or the wrong stuff."

Mal sets down her water to grab Lily's wrist. "This is a good thing."

"You say that when you can't see how fucking awful you look." 

Sipping this glass slower, Marian stops pacing and stands, watching them both. "So you, and Regina, _and_ Robin are together." It's not a question. Roland's mother is clever. 

Mal nods, blinking slowly in the sun. "I didn't realize it was so odd of an arrangement, but yes, and I realize how strange this must make things for you, and I apologize. It happened rather unexpectedly."

"The baby or dating Regina and Robin?"

"Both," Lily says, smirking into her whiskey. "They're cute though."

"Robin mentioned that he thought of you more as a daughter, and I thought it was simply because you spend so much time with Henry, that you were like a sister to him."

"Regina is Lily's mother as well," Mal says. The whiskey at least, smells like smoke, which is pleasant. "We never intended to keep that secret."

"Sorry," Lily offers. "I haven't been as good at talking about it. Two moms isn't that weird, for here especially, I just, there's the dragon thing, and being full of darkness, having the Evil Queen and the Mistress of all Evil as a matching set of evil moms doesn't really slip into conversation." 

"I thought you were adjusting, trying to grow accustomed to how strange life is here, and that was why you were here, and I know they asked you to watch Roland, but I didn't realize that you, and them." Marian finishes her whiskey again and hands over the glass. "Are you all right? Can I do anything to help? My pregnancy with Roland was difficult, as I sure you know. You have my sympathies.."

"Thank you. I'm fine, I assure you," Mal promises again, adding Marian to the list of worriers. "It's unpleasant, but passing. I shouldn't have eaten ice cream."

"Toast," Lily says, clinking her glass against Mal's. "And melon, I heard that's all right. I should print that list."

"Regina has, it's on the left side of the fridge," Mal says. Robin and Regina have referred to it enough. 

On her third glass of whiskey, Marian finally sits beside Lily. "Are they taking good care of you? Robin was my rock when I was pregnant. He saved us both."

"Hopefully Mom won't need any real saving," Lily says. "So far it's been holding back her hair and teaching her to use the toaster." It's still a wonder to Maleficent that she worries about her, that they reached the point where Lily fusses over her almost as much as Regina. Weeks ago, Lily wanted to leave, and now, she'll be here to hold her sister. Mal wraps her fingers around Lily's knee. 

"Robin is very sweet," Mal says, beaming at no one in particular. "I love your husband and your son as if they were of my blood and I am sorry this is strange for you. I'm grateful they fell into my life. Roland is such a precious little one, so kind and curious. I love how he laughs."

"He's wonderful," Marian agrees. She stares off as well, watching the street. Her heart must have been through so much and yet she's still so kind. "He was so young when I lost him, and when I returned to him, he'd grown so tall, so brave like his father, and they'd spent so much time alone. I was foolish to think we could just return to how we were." She stares at her empty glass, turning it in the sun so the angles catch the light. "Roland is happy, and that comes first. Robin and I are committed to that."

"He's a great kid," Lily adds. "So smart, so loving."

"His dragons mean the world to him." Marian straightens her back. "I should be with him, but if I can't be, I'm glad you are, and I'm sorry, having a sick child when you're in such a state must be terrible."

Mal chuckles, because no one's bothering to hide how sick she appears today. "We're finding a way. He insisted he be allowed to take my temperature before he'd let me take his."

Marian smiles; some of her heartache has faded from her eyes. "He's very caring."

"He likes technology."

"Someone has to," Lily says, nudging her. "You can barely answer your phone."

"I touch the green part and flick it that way," Mal says, demonstrating with her fingers. "Roland's better at it."

"A five year old," Lily reminds her. "And you've seen how many centuries?"

Marian eyes them both and a smile graces her mouth. "Centuries?"

"I did not realize the myths of my people were so poorly spoken of, yes, we live for centuries, in all of mine, less than a blink of time has had all of this devices." 

Nodding, Lily rubs her back. "You've had a phone about as long as you've been pregnant, so maybe that's fair."

"Congratulations," Marian says, raising her glass across Lily's lap towards Mal. At the rate Lily refills it, she'd better be able to drink like the rest of the Merry Men. "I got so caught up, I never said congratulations. A child is happy news."

"Thank you." 

Lily wraps her left arm around her back, protective and sweet. "I think everyone's pretty thrilled about it. Roland was so happy I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"He probably tried," Marian says, shaking her head. "I don't understand much of dragons, and when he's excited his words tend to string together in ways that don't make much sense to anyone but him."

"It's been a gift, having him sit in my lap, watching him grow." Mal lifts her head to look at Marian. "He would watch every little trick of magic I know, and still be enthralled."

"He loves to learn, anything anyone will teach him. He's just like that with the archers, and we've been learning to cook."

Lily swallows a giggle. "Again, the five year old is ahead of you."

"Hush," Mal teases her. "He's a very clever boy." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to keep the town from working itself up when chicken pox becomes a crisis.

Regina clicks off her phone and tucks it into her pocket. She'll have to stop somewhere long enough to charge it because it's only mid-afternoon and the battery's already running low. Her phone's been buzzing so much that she can't even drive her car. Teleporting at least, can't be interrupted by a phone call. 

Archie starts talking almost before the purple smoke around her has faded. "Madame Mayor, we're running out of things for the quarantined children to do. Some of them aren't that sick and they're proving fairly difficult to look after while their bored."

She would love to be bored. "Belle can help you, we can bring books from the library, DVDs, see if anyone has a video game system they'd be willing to lend us until the crisis is over."

"Mayor Mills-" Nova starts, jogging up to her in the hospital corridor. "Some of the newer arrivals are resisting their vaccinations. Robin's been trying to help us, and the Princess Aurora but they just don't understand how vaccines work or why this disease is to be avoided. Death by plague was a common thing for them and no one's died of this yet, not that they will--"

Archie catches her eye when she sighs. His little smile is almost enough to make her smile back. "No, you can't just curse them all and get them that way, though it must be tempting."

"Dr. Whale and Reul Ghorm can't convince them?" she asks, stopping at the corner. Where was she going? She'd had the phone call and then--

"They're trying," Nova answers, fidgeting with her hands. "It's not easy."

Regina tilts her head and shuts her eyes for a moment. "I'm aware it's difficult."

"Blue thinks you might be able to help." 

That was the part she expected. "Of course," she says. Regina takes out her phone again to check the messages. Why is she here? She left Granny's after arranging that she, Ursula and the other restauranteurs would help feed those quarantined outside the town, and then she'd gone to check that the camp had enough generators for Whale's science projects, then back to her office because the town still needs to be run, somehow. 

What was it she needed?

Her phone has two new text messages, one from Whale that can wait, he's always so needy when he's working on something. The other is from Robin. 

**Remember to eat lunch.**

She smiles at that. It's far past lunch time, and she didn't eat because the town's in an uproar. He knew that, and reminded her now. Scrolling through the next few messages, she finds what she needed. 

"Nova, is Tinkerbelle still here?"

"She's in intensive care, a few of the patients might need magic." That comes with more handwringing and Regina finds a smile for her. 

"Luckily, we have that in abundance, excuse me," she says, "I have to go find her." 

Their little intensive care unit only held one patient for twenty-eight years, and now four beds are crammed into that space. Snow flits between them, and she's surprised to see her. Surely she'd be cocooned with little Neal, making sure he's safe. Maybe that surprise is still on her face when Snow looks up.

"He's with David. He worked all night and they needed some time together." Snow smiles indulgently and there's that adoration for each other Regina remembers. She's hated them and loved them so much and for so long that it's comfortable to sink into quiet respect. For all her messy history with them, Snow and Charming are the first people she's known where love has worked. 

"Regina!" Tink says, entering the room with her hands full of cold packs. "We need your help." They start piling the cold packs over a little girl that Regina doesn't know, she's a few years younger than Henry. Her tightly braided hair splays over the pillow and her smooth dark skin has a ruddy undertone that's frightening. 

"We've been trying to keep their fevers down, but Whale keeps suggesting equipment that this hospital just doesn't have. In normal circumstances, if we were a real small town we could airlift them to a bigger city, but they can't leave, and we don't have--" Snow shrugs and shakes her head. "Tink and Blue have tried magic, but fairy magic is usually good for healing magical ailments and this isn't one."

'No," Regina agrees. She pulls out her phone, smiles again at the message from Robin and types a quick message to Maleficent. Broken bones, concussions, they're much easier than this. "Did Emma try?" 

"This morning," Snow says with a sad smile. "Blue thought part of the problem might be that it's not the disease itself that's making them so sick, but the way their bodies are responding. All of their fevers are just too high. Especially Diana's."

That's her name. Her parents must be in the other quarantine group because they're not here and Regina's heart aches for them. 

Tink stares at her, too hopeful. "We thought you might have something the fairies didn't."

The air shudders, then breaks and Maleficent appears in a rush of purple smoke. She's in her pajamas, and Regina has to smile at that. She did throw on a robe over her pale pink pajamas. 

Snow takes a step back, but Tink watches with interest. It's probably the first time she's seen the dragon up close. 

Mal turns her gaze to Regina, ignoring everything else. "You said it was urgent. Lily's with Roland, don't worry."

Regina touches Diana's little shoulder and tries not to wince. Not even Mal's skin is that warm on a bad day. "Can you help these people?"

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Mal studies Regina then the people around her. Her eyes brighten somehow, as if she's reaching out with magic. She opens her hand and her staff, which hasn't been out of the closet in weeks, appears in her hand. That's a good sign. "What do you want me to do?"

"I've seen you absorb fire."

Mal rolls her eyes towards the ceiling, but there's sympathy on her face. She knows this could be Roland. "Fire, yes. She's not on fire."

"Part of her is."

Mal accepts that logic and takes a step closer to the bed. Unlike the patients around her who are too red, she's almost too pale, slightly green and the circles beneath her eyes are heavy and dark. She takes a breath and the air tingles with magic, even Snow feels it. She taps the staff on the floor and something tugs. Fever shouldn't be a tangible thing, yet it rises from all of them, a shimmering pink mist, floating above their beds. Regina steps back, getting out of the way as the mist starts to move. It spins, swirling like a storm before the dragon on Maleficent's staff inhales it. 

Shutting her eyes, Mal stands there, still and radiant with power. Then she sighs, the glow fades, and she's soft again, standing there with her hair falling loose over her shoulders. "There."

"What did you do?" Tink asks in wonder.

"It seems Regina was right," Mal says, smug now that it worked. "Inflammation, fever, it's a kind of fire after all." She wavers a little where she stands, and she has to put some of her weight into the staff. 

Regina's at her side in a moment. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, dear." Mal's little smile has no real strength behind it and while Tink and Snow check the vitals of their patients, she follows her through the glass into the hallway. 

"Are you sure? I could have gotten Lily--"

Touching her shoulder, Mal shakes her head. "That was too difficult for her. She couldn't have, she's still learning. I'm fine. It's fire. I will burn it off. What matters is that they're okay."

Regina strokes her cheek, then brushes back her hair. There's no more color in her face now, if anything she's even more pale. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Regina, no, this is nothing. One mild discomfort added onto a plethora of others. It is fine. I'm fine." Mal kisses her cheek.

In spite of her assurances Regina just wants to send her home, to know she's safe. Mal's fingers brush her chin, cool this time, not fevered, and that almost makes it worse.

"You have to stop worrying that I'll shatter, I survived an entire pregnancy without you, dear, I'll survive this one." Mal realizes what she's said and she stops, now truly miserable. "I shouldn't have said that." 

Regina's stomach coils itself into a cold knot. "It's true."

Mal rests her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I didn't give you the chance."

"I wouldn't have listened to you."

Mal kisses her forehead, then kisses her mouth. Her lips are gentle, almost cool. "I wasn't brave enough to try, losing you once was bad enough, if you didn't know, you couldn't push us away."

Regina shakes her head, then takes a step forward, her head's almost on Mal's shoulder but she looks up, trying to banish the guilt screaming inside her stomach. There was an us she never knew about. Maybe if Lily had been in her castle, she would have been safe, she could have-- but she hated so much then, loathed everyone and everything, herself most of all. She could have been no one's mother. "I'm sorry."

Mal lifts her chin, holding her face as if she's a precious object. "You worry too much about the past." 

"It's my fault," she insists. Mal might be willing to let it go, but she's not. She can't.

Leaning her staff against the glass wall, Mal shakes her head and takes Regina's hand into hers. "There's no fault in this dear, this is a gift. Proof that magic is its own creature, with whims and fancy, not some terrible toll-taker. This is life and it is wild."

Regina stares down at their hands, remembering how many times they've wound their fingers together. She shoves down the cold guilt, trying to be here, now, when life is so much more hopeful. "Robin said you were sick again."

"Oh, I don't enjoy that," Mal says, and she chuckles. "Your fretting is one of your more endearing qualities, but I am fine. I'm sure your copious research has informed you of the myriad discomforts of pregnancy are constantly changing and you'll find something else to fret about when this passes. Regina, I can assure you that I am well and the baby is safe and I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers back, going onto her tiptoes to kiss her. "I'll try and make it home for dinner."

"Wake me up when you do." Mal smiles, so gentle this time,because she knows Regina's attempt to be home will fail, then she vanishes. 

Regina stands there, arms around her chest, trying to pull herself together. Her chest's too tight and She checks her phone again, reading through the new messages and all the other little crises she needs to attend to. 

Snow takes her arm, and walks her to one of the tables. How long has she been there? What did she hear? Regina's too tired to argue, or even worry what Snow will say. Snow reaches for her phone and sets it aside. 

"Here, just sit for a little while." 

Someone, and this is Snow's doing, sets a sandwich in front of her. There's another plate with an apple, celery, some carrot sticks, even a cookie. Snow hands the little box of juice to her, tiny plastic straw already in place. "Coffee's coming. Eat, please."

Regina picks up the sandwich, her thoughts drifting to Robin. "Did Robin say something?"

Snow smiles gently, then touches her shoulder. "Robin's not the only one who knows you forget to eat when there's a crisis."

Regina would sat something, but her stomach aches, and this time not with guilt. She flashes Snow a half-smile and then takes a bite. It's an average sandwich, turkey, spinach, a bland kind of cheese, mustard, yet someone assembled it and brought it to her, which she appreciates more than she can say. 

"You and Maleficent are so sweet together," Snow says. Sitting across from her, she watches her eat, her face gentle and warm. "I know so little about her, and I'll admit I keep waiting for some new threat of revenge-"

Regina swallows quickly just so she can argue. "She's not like that." 

"I know," Snow says, nodding. "It's funny because I deserve it, I took her daughter, and she should hate me."

"She doesn't." She chews, trying to take her time but when she starting eating, she remembered how hungry she was. "I don't know how she does it, because I couldn't. I would have done something awful, but she's moved on."

Snow pushes the plate with the apple closer. "Eat Regina, I won't tell anyone you talked to me with your mouth full." She waits, looking away, her thoughts drifting. Maybe she didn't hear the whole thing.

When Snow looks back, her smile radiates such happiness that she has to know. "You're having a baby."

"Maleficent is, I'm just--" 

"Regina!"

Swallowing the last of her sandwich, she reaches for the apple. She shouldn't have eaten so fast but it's better than being hungry. The apple's crisp and cold and she shouldn't still be hungry. Regina wipes juice from the corner of her mouth. "I just meant that she's the one who has all the unpleasant parts of it. I- well I just set it off." 

"That's doesn't make it any less your baby," Snow says, and her hand brushes against Regina's free one. "Are you excited?"

She could eat faster if Snow would just stop asking questions, but she's so happy, Regina can't help but be a little swept away in that. She nods, trying to chew her apple. 

"When did it happen? Before Robin came back?" 

"Knowing my luck the night she came back from the dead," Regina mutters into her apple. 

Snow's cheeks flush a little, but her smile remains. "Is that how you got her to trust you?"

"Perhaps," Regina mumbles into the apple. She can't have this conversation with Snow sober. 

"Is she all right?" 

Regina can't even answer that question for herself, let alone Snow, so she shrugs. "She's exhausted, nauseated, sore in strange places, and her headaches can be fairly awful, apparently all of that comes from the human side, the dragon side just runs a fever sometimes that scares the hell out of me and robin, but she says that's more normal than the other parts of it."

Snow pats her hand again, then grabs one of the carrot sticks and eats it. "It doesn't seem real, does it?" 

That she's right about. "It's like she's sick and I can't help her."

"Emma and Neal didn't seem real to David until they moved. I was never sick, not like you're talking about, but he said he never felt like he was part of it, part of them, until he could feel them move." Snow passes the last carrot stick over, so Regina will eat it. "Maybe it'll be like that for you. It's probably still awhile off?"

"Yes."

"Try to be patient."

Regina groans and tilts her head back towards the ceiling “That’s kind of Robin and Mal’s thing, they’re much better at it.”"

Snow's smile grows in sympathy. "I know it's hard, but you're helping. I promise that you are, even when it doesn't seem like you are. The way she looks at you, she loves you. Just having you around is a blessing. Robin's like that too, isn't he? All three of you."

Glancing down at her hands, Regina prepares to explain it, to come up with some kind of reasoning. "I know it doesn't make sense."

Snow grabs her shoulder this time, without any judgement in her expression. "Regina, you're happy, all three of you, I've seen you, and your kids: Emma keeps telling me how close they're becoming, Lily, Henry, Roland-- none of them thought they had siblings, and now they do, and there's something so wonderful about that, and now they're going to have a baby sister, or brother. I know there's so much on your mind, there always is, but this you should find time to be happy about."

"If I get time without a crisis, I'll work on it." Regina puts her hand out for her phone, but Snow squeezes her fingers. 

"I'm happy for you."

Regina gets to her feet, ready to deal with whatever's next on her phone and then Snow hugs her, impulsive, tight, and almost too enthusiastic. For a second she stands there, worrying about all the things she should be doing, and then she gives in, trying to find the right places to put her hands and it's awkward and then isn't. 

By the time Snow pulls away, Regina's grateful, even touched. 

Then her phone beeps again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin calls Mal and Roland, then talks to Marian and Regina. Regina finally goes home after a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's adorable and I love them. Robin POV in this one.

Mario is the character in red, who jumps and throws fireballs sometimes. Roland loves him because of the fireballs, which are just like Regina. He's been playing this game for the last hour or so because he has some more energy today, but they're still trying to help him heal, which means keeping him inside and low key.

He talks non-stop, explaining everything he's been doing with great enthusiasm. He's collected a great many coins, and unlocked something called a Yoshi. Robin will need Henry to translate. Maybe when this is over he should just learn to play the game. 

"I love you, be helpful for Lily and Mal."

"I love you too!" Roland says, leaving the video game. "Mal. Bye, Papa. " His little voice so bright over the phone. He passes it back to Maleficent and the rustling of clothing or blankets carries over the line

"He's gotten good at being Mario," Mal says, and her voice is rough, almost heavy. It's a sharp contrast to sweet little Roland. 

"You've been sick," he says, without going through the denial phase they always go through. 

"It wasn't bad."

"Are you eating enough?"

Maleficent makes that little noise that she always does when she rolls her eyes and he chuckles. 

"I can hear that."

She sighs then, nearly defeated. "Would you believe that sometimes even when I've done everything right my stomach can still be engaged in active rebellion?"

He leans against the tree, staring up at the setting sun. Lily would like the stars out here. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Mal says. She starts to say something else then pauses. Then has a short discussion with Roland about Mario and how he can beat his level. He must have played it several times because Mal seems to know what to do. "Before you worry too much, Lily's here, and she and Henry are making dinner." 

"I'm glad someone's feeding you two."

Mal laughs and it's a weary, grateful sound. "Roland reminded me that I needed to eat earlier. _Papa_ would want me to." 

"Did he?" 

She hums in the affirmative. "He's as obnoxious as you are."

"He's a sweet kid," Robin agrees. "I'm glad you're with him. It's been impossible being away from him, but he's with you, Lily and Henry. I know he's well looked after." 

"He misses you," Mal says, her voice fading for a moment. She's much more tired than yesterday. Hopefully Roland was well behaved for her.. "Waved at Marian today through the window when she brought lunch. It was hard, but he understands that he has to keep you safe."

Music starts in the center of the quarantine camp. The Merry Men live up to their name, keeping spirits high while they're all staying in the woods a good distance from town. A generator runs most of the day, keeping their phones charged and powering Whale's equipment while he studies their blood and offers more injections to protect them from disease. It's not a bad place to be stuck, and they're creative people, most of them are more comfortable in the woods than in Storybrooke still and if his family could be here, he'd be happy. 

"Try and get some sleep tonight, hopefully the little flame and you will have an easier day tomorrow." 

"Lily says dinner's almost ready," Roland says. He must be close to her head because he can hear him kiss her cheek. 

"I'll be right there." Mal sighs again and she shifts, maybe she's sitting up, trying to prepare herself for dinner. 

"You have to eat," Roland says. 

Robin starts to laugh safely on his end of the phone. He does sound just like him. 

"You'll feel better," Roland finishes, and there's the quick soft sound of another kiss. Mal sits in silence while Robin laughs, waiting for Roland to be out of the room. He doesn't know how she holds herself together because Roland fussing over her is the funniest thing he's heard all day. He can just picture his son, standing in front of the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Mal holds it together, then laughs with him, giggling in that soft, gentle way of hers that strips centuries from her eyes. "Now you see what I have to put up with?"

Still laughing, Robin wipes tears from his eyes. "Good! Go, eat, allow yourself to be bullied by the adorable young man who worries so much about you." 

"He does." 

Robin nods, smiling up at the stars. He could not be more proud of the boy. "Call me to say goodnight." 

"That means I have to stay awake through dinner."

"An unfortunate coincidence." 

Her sigh is only a little exaggerated. Part of him wants to send Regina home immediately but he knows Henry, Lily and Roland can make sure she's looked after all on their own. He should be there, and his heart aches to be able to help, to do something for his family, but they have each other and they're caring for each other in a way he never would have imagined a month ago. His affection for all of them turns the ache in his chest to warmth. 

Even in his absence, his family is loved and safe because they do that for each other. Even Roland. 

"How many days are left in your exile?" 

"Three," he answers. "And I missed you all terribly."

"We know," she sighs again and perhaps sigh is about getting to her feet. Sometimes she's still a little lightheaded and if he was there, he'd kiss her forehead and promise that it will be over soon. This will pass, like chicken pox and the summer storms. "Your absence is acute, though understandable. I've seen what this can do to adults, even some children. We need you safe."

"I promise I am hale and healthy."

"Good." 

Voices carry: Lily, Henry, and Roland and it must be time for dinner. 

"Eat now."

"I will, Lily's glaring for you, don't worry." 

"Goodnight dragon." 

"Goodnight thief." 

When he returns to the main camp, still shaking his head over the sweetness of his son. Marian catches his eye and walks towards him, carrying a drink.

"Did you talk to Roland?"

"Yes," he says, still chuckling. "And Mal--" he stops, ready to turn the conversation away. He doesn't know how she feels about Maleficent and the place she occupies in his life. 

"Maleficent?" she asks and he nods. There's no animosity in her face and that's a good sign. She's always been fair minded. "I had an interesting discussion with her and Lily today.

"Oh?" He sips his beer and grins as they head out under the stars. This is an odd time for her, but there's no reason for it to be unpleasant. Maleficent and Marian have no history. 

"I brought over some food, things Roland likes, and she, and Lily, tsat with me on the steps of Regina's house, which was strange, but pleasant." She stares into her beer then looks up at him. "They told me that she's pregnant, Maleficent- her Lily- they trusted me with that." 

He smiles into the night. "She's very open."

"I've gathered." Marian lifts her glass towards his in a toast. "Seems you're about to be a father again." 

The mugs clink together. He keeps his grin but he wants to explain. "Oh no, not-"

"Oh I know," Marian says, halting his words. "I know this is Regina's child by blood, or magic, or however that works. But even without ties of blood, a baby who lives in your household will have you as a father, and that is a very fortunate child."

"Thank you." He meets her eyes. How many times has he stared into them in love? In joy? Now only affection warms his heart, different, more patient, but he wishes her happiness with every fiber of his being. 

She meets his eyes, always so brave. "Whatever we are to each other now, I know your worth as father, Robin." 

He touches her shoulder, then puts his arm around her. There's no need to pretend they weren't once everything to each other. "Thank you," he begins, fully overwhelmed by her kindness. "It's a surprise, for all of us, but a welcome one."

Marian nods at that and accepts his arm. "I didn't think dragons could get queasy, at all, let alone--"

He winces and drinks. "She''s had a rough time of it."

"And magic doesn't help?"

"It doesn't seem to." He doesn't understand the intricacies of it all, but if Regina could help her, she would. 

Marian nods, and for a time they stand there, watching the stars, like they did in another world. "I didn't think she'd be funny."

"Who? Maleficent?"

"I'd heard: dragon, mistress of all evil, apparently, and when I met her, she was in her pyjamas, trying to convince her daughter that her nausea was really not that bad, and Lily was having none of it and I remember insisting it wasn't that bad and really, it was."

In another forest, they had conversations just like that, a lifetime ago. "I remember."

"She said that we're lucky she hasn't been in her other form, that it would be messy," Marian says. She searches her memories. "I've only seen her and Lily once, but they were impressive. It's difficult to imagine such a creature sharing a mind with one who looks like us. She spends so much time reading to Roland, and it seems your house must be full of books."

"There are more than you could ever read here, in this world and you simply go onto the computer and order more if you wish," he says. He's watched Henry do it. It's astonishing. "Roland will have so many opportunities here that he never would have had."

"And more family," she adds, smiling. "He's already so enamored with his siblings."

"As they are with him, you should see Henry teach him how the video games work, and the care with which Lily speaks to him."

"You trust them," she says, and her words are heavy with more meaning. It's not only a matter of trust, but caring, affection, and the love growing in all of their hearts. "So he does."

"He's been curled up with Maleficent all week, I hear. They're thick as thieves now."

Marian reads his face, studying his eyes before she nods, satisfied. "And you take care of her?" 

"Every chance that I have," he insists. Remembering Roland, he has to tell her: "In fact, I was talking to her on the phone today and Roland interrupted to remind her that she'd feel better if she ate dinner." 

Marian beams. "Roland did that?"

He nods to her, returning her smile. "I heard him over the phone, and he sounded just like me." 

"Oh that's delightful."

"Our son is a marvel."

"Of course he is," she finishes. Marian lifts her mug once more and takes her leave of him. "Take care of your gifts," she says, reminding him that this life, all the lives in his protection, are precious. 

He sits with his beer, listening to the camp behind him. They are gifts, the lives he shares, so many than it was. Just recently it was him and the boy, but now there's a family. It's supposed to be Roland's week with them, starting on Friday, but his illness has changed the schedule and he should go to Marian. They'll have to arrange that. Perhaps the break will give Mal some time to rest. Regina could also use several days off, and to get her out of the office he'll have to negotiate. He'll come up with something. 

As if she could hear his thoughts, Regina arrives at camp in a swirl of smoke. She stands alone for a moment, then heads for his arms, letting him wrap her up. She smells faintly of perfume, and more strongly of stress and that chemical hint of the hospital's air filtration. "The town and you survived another day, it seems," he mutters into her hair. She should have gone straight home, and to bed considering how hard she's been working, but he loves her little visits. 

"We found a way to help the critical patients," she says, smiling as she looks at him. She lives and breathes for her people, and this crisis is no different. 

"You did?" 

Regina nods, then rests her forehead against his cheek, as if drawing strength from him. "Mal came and drained their fevers."

No wonder Maleficent sounded so tired. "And it worked?"

"It did, all of them are still out of danger, and unless someone else's fever goes to high,' she stops, hopeful. "We're getting through it. And Roland's fine, he hasn't been feverish, at all for two days and his rash is scabbing over."

"Good." He runs his hands lazily over her back, wishing he could chase the tension from her shoulders. 

Regina lifts her head and kisses his cheek. "He's spent so much time with Mal that he might speak dragon when you get home."

He smirks at that, wondering if it ilreally is a language one of them could learn. "I hear they are sweet."

"Incredibly." 

He hands Regina his beer and she takes a sip, beginning to relax. "I called him, and after a lengthy explanation of his Mario level, I was treated to Roland doing his best impression of me fussing over Mal. _'Eat and you'll feel better._ ' How she held her composure until he left the room I'll never know."

"He did?"

"Oh he did," he assures her. "With as much force as a five year old can muster." They laugh, Regina's head falling to his shoulder before he lifts her chin to kiss her. Everything is returning to calm, and no one's been lost. She'll be able to stand down soon. 

"I wore her out," Regina says, taking his beer again. "I shouldn't have asked for her help."

"It could be unrelated," Robin offers. "She's had some bad days before. Even threw up in the trash at the playground."

Regina drains the last of his beer and passes it back to him, her features dark with concern. "And neither of you said anything?"

"You worry too much," he says, taking back the empty mug. "On that we agree. We both have to accept that some things we cannot protect our loved ones from."

Regina snuggles closer. "It's not easy."

"Love is not, but that takes none of the joy."

"There's an upside in this?"

"Marian spent some time talking to Maleficent, and it seems they'll be friends, which I think would be good for both of them. They're often isolated and this world is new to both of them."

Regina nods to that, wrapping her fingers around his. 

"And Lily made dinner, so all of our children and together now, watching a movie or telling stories," he continues, squeezing her hand. "What could be more wonderful?"

* * *

Wood smoke clings to her clothes when she teleports home. Regina stands in the entryway, centring herself, then removes her blazer and takes off her shoes. Voices carry from the study, and Roland's shriek of laughter cuts through all of it. She follows the voices and watches from the doorway, drinking th in before anyone notices her. 

Roland and Henry sit before the fireplace, watching tiny figures of flame move across the bottom. She's too far to make them out, but they fit with the story Mal's telling them. Listening to her voice, Regina remembers hearing this herself, one night in a drafty castle. 

The first time Mal met a human, she was so fascinated that she followed it home and hid in the barn with the horses. In the morning, the half-awake farmer fed her and scratched her muzzle before she realized that she had no scaly horses. 

The little flame puppets act this out, and Mal's narration suggests that it was also the first time she heard a human curse. She was lucky, and the farmer didn't hurt her, or call knights of the realm down on her head.

"Did you like horse food?" Roland asks. 

"Oh no, not at all," Mal says. The tiny flame puppet of her shakes its head vigorously and Roland claps. Everyone seems content, wrapped up in Mal's story and she shares stories of herself as a hatchling so rarely that even Henry's enraptured. 

Retreating to the kitchen, Regina opens the fridge to find a full plate staring at her with a post-it note sitting on top with a crude smiley face. 

"It's not horse food," Lily says from behind her, making her jump. "Henry and I made enchiladas, followed your recipe, and we're not you, obviously, but we did okay. If it's not hot enough there's more salsa on the door." 

"Thank you," she says, staring at the plate while her eyes sting. It hasn't been that long of a day, surely there's just smoke in her eyes or something. 

"Wine, or water, or both?" Lily asks, setting up glasses. "Ursula lets me take a bottle home when I want one, one of the perks of the job I guess." She holds up an open bottle of red so Regina can read the label, if she cared, which she doesn't. She just nods, then stares at the microwave. 

Crying at the microwave is unacceptable, but maybe that's easier than the younger kids seeing. Lily sets the glass in front of her and brushes her shoulder. 

"That kind of day?"

"I guess," Regina mutters, looking up in hopes that it will stop her tears. 

"Henry suggested Roland might want to hear about what it was like to be a little dragon and Mom just came up with the flame puppet thing, like out of the blue, apparently it's how you tell a story when you're a dragon and talking is hard because of all your teeth." Lily sips her own wine, leaning on the counter next to Regina easily, comfortably, like this is her house too. 

That just makes Regina's tears more insistent. The microwave continues to spin, heating up her plate. 

"Mom says they're usually bigger, but usually you have a whole cave and not just a fireplace, because we didn't want to burn a nice part of your house, because it's a really nice house--" Lily stops, puts down her wine and looks at Regina. "You okay?"

Shaking her head, Regina rubs her eyes again but they just sting more. "No, and yes, of course, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Lily takes her shoulder, and then hugs her tight. She has Mal's strength and that hint of fire comes from her as well, and for a moment she's safe, and then she remembers this is her daughter. 

Her daughter hugs her tight while Henry meets her eyes in the doorway. 

"Hey mom."

She waves him over and then all three of them are wrapped together, at least until the microwave dings. 

"The enchiladas turned out great, I did that thing with the peppers you did last time and I think I finally chopped them fine enough," Henry says, rubbing her shoulder as they let go. "I'm glad you're home."

"Did you see Robin?" Lily asks, handing Regina her wine again. 

Henry grabs silverware and they walk her to the table, sitting beside her while she eats. For the second time today, she looks up from her plate, overwhelmed with emotion. Her head wants to keep beating herself up, chastising herself that Lily had to cook, that Henry and Mal are spending so much time looking after Roland, that she dragged Mal out of the house, considering how wretched she must feel. 

None of that is in their faces. Lily's calm, content, and Henry looks at her with such affection that her tears start all over again. 

"He's good."

"Great!" Henry says, beaming at her. "That's great, Mom. We're good too. I promise." 

She reaches for his hand and he squeezes her fingers. "I know." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin returns home to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sweet little epilogue because everything else I wanted to add was smutty and that didn't fit with this fic, so it'll be a standalone thing.

If he could just teleport in like Regina and Maleficent do, he would have, moments ago, because even being driven isn't fast enough. 

Emma drops him off with a grin. "Bet you're glad to get home," she says, pulling up the Regina's driveway. "My parents gave Marian a ride over here earlier, so you're all set. The little guy's going to be so happy to see you both." 

He nods, beaming at her. "Thank you, for everything, I heard you were a great help to Regina and Mal--"

"Hey, I mainly did grocery store runs with Henry and made sure Mal and Roland didn't run out of DVDs," Emma says, shrugging. "We all help."

"And it's appreciated," he says. He climbs out of the car and shuts the door. Running up the steps is entirely unnecessary but he does it, because he's only seen his son through a tiny screen for a week and he misses him in a way he wasn't sure he could feel. They've never been apart this long. 

Roland meets him on the porch, launching himself, speckled face and all, into Robin's arms. Laughing, they collapse against the column.

"Mal's right, I've traded my son for a tiny dragon," he teases. Roland's face is still covered in little scabs, nothing like dragon scales but the comparison makes him giggle. 

"Rar!" Roland teases, then kisses his cheek. "Mama's here too, She came with Grandma Snow and Grandpa David in a truck."

"Oh a truck, I see," he says, shifting Roland to his hip so he can let them through the door properly. "I came in a police car and it was very fast."

"Did you have a siren?"

"No, not that fast, my son," Robin says. He sets him down, studying his face. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too!" Roland answers, wrapping his arms around his neck. "So did Mal and Regina. There was a lot of missing you."

He ruffles his hair and points to the house. "Well, we should get in so we can all stop missing each other then."

Roland nods to this and takes his hand. "Come on, Papa, you're home now." 

Marian, Henry and Lily are already in the dining room, Roland runs off to announce that he's here, and he finds Regina in the kitchen, of course, worrying over a cheesecake that's probably more delicious than any he and Marian have had, even in New York. He touches her back and she turns to him, spatula still in hand, and then she's wrapped around him. 

She clings to him, breathing him in. Regina nearly trembles, and he holds her tighter. "I missed you," she whispers. He continues to hold her, waiting for her heart to still. 

"And I you," he promises finally, lifting his head to kiss her. "And your cooking, amongst other things."

"Her wine cellar," Mal says, entering the kitchen from the other door. She holds up the bottle she must have been sent for. "Pinot grigio, the one with the castle on the label, not the leaf, and a sauvignon blanc, blue label, as requested." She tucks both into the bucket of ice and watches them hold each other. "You've been missed."

He kisses Regina again, because she needs it as much as he does. In contrast to the cool, unsteady Regina, Mal's warm in his arms, but steady and solid. She's wearing that pink sweater again, the soft one, which he's come to associate with Lily worrying about her. 

He rubs his thumb over her cheek before he kisses her. "I hear you kept busy."

"We found ways," she replies, tracing his jaw with her hand. Her forehead leans against his, and then she kisses him, and her lips are even warmer than her skin. He raises his hand, waving Regina over from the cheesecake so he can hold both of them. Their hearts beat against his chest and he holds them so tight, just listening to their breathing. He kisses them each again, and Regina, still focused on dinner, pulls away first. 

"She could use a good- release-" Mal whispers to him. "She's worked so hard."

He knows, but he appreciates it that Mal said it aloud, even in a whisper. He holds her when she makes no move to leave him. Her head falls to his shoulder and this heat, the warmth of her, has been missed, even in the summer heat. They watch Regina together as she puts the finishing touches on the cheesecake. 

She licks her thumb, then drops the spatula into the sink, catching them watching her. "You could have brought the wine in."

"We couldn't leave you and the cake," Mal says. "That victorious grin of yours is too sweet to miss."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Weren't you hungry?"

"Famished."

Robin grabs the wine and lets them pretend to argue all the way to the table. He's home. 


End file.
